Kagero Okuta
|romaji = Giran |gender = Male |hair = Gray |eye = Pink Gray (anime) |status = Alive |occupation = Villain, Broker |affiliation = League of Villains |debut = Chapter 57 |debutanime = Episode 31 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Seirou Ogino |eng voice = Ben Phillips}} }} is a B-rank villain and broker in affiliation with the League of Villains, working to scout new recruits for their organization. Appearance Giran is quite a tall man of a moderate build, with eyebrows that appear always to be drawn up and eyes that look notably squinted. He has short gray hair, worn parted to his right with side bangs hanging above his eyes, along with a small mustache and a goatee on his chin, and one of his front teeth seems to be missing, leaving a gap in his grin. He wears a pair of dress pants and a matching blazer, along with plain black shoes and a shirt which he leaves partially unbuttoned at the top. He has a thick, golden tube-like necklace around his neck that appears to be made up of multiple segments, sometimes along with a fluffy scarf that resembles intestines in shape and color, also sporting a pair of circular glasses on his face. He is often seen smoking a cigarette. Gallery Giran Anime Portrait.png|A close-up of Giran. Personality Giran appears indifferent and unsympathetic towards others, focused only on getting money from his clients. His constant smirk makes him look smugly self-confident. His cell phone case features bunny ears and he lights is cigarettes using the flame of a gun, suggesting he has eccentric tastes. Despite being only interested in profiting of his dealings, Giran possesses standards. He refuses to have dealings with anyone he hates, and no amount of money or threats will change his mind. Even under the most severe of tortures, such as when his fingers were chopped off, he refuses to colaborate and disclose confidential information of his clients and partners. He is also willing to offer advise or his opinion to his clients if he thinks it is necessary, and has an open disdain for big businesses trying to cut into his racket. Abilities Business Skills: Giran, according to Kurogiri, is a well-known name in the underworld. He is knowledgeable about current trends and is also great at scouting potential villains. He also successfully deals with illegal costumes, especially with the growing underground popularity of the League of Villains. Keen Intellect: Giran also demonstrates he has ample scientific knowledge, commenting on how the combination of chemicals Knuckleduster was ordering can result in toxic fumes; as well as knowing that a taser cannot have a built-in AED, as a electric pulses they deliver are different. Along with knowledge of what drugs are able to be consumed in large doses - and ones that aren't - he appears to know a great deal about everything he supplies and how they work. Equipment Handgun: Giran possesses a gun which is able to emit fire, although the possibility of it being a novelty gun-shaped lighter cannot be discounted. Trivia *Giran's name is split in two kanji "義" (lit. right conduct, righteousness, justice, morality) and "爛" (lit. be sore, inflamed, bleary, fester). *He is a B-Rank Villain. Quotes *(To a business associate about the effects of Hero Killer: Stain's message) "This clip keeps getting put up and taken down, because both sides get it. Especially this last part...this guy's whole style's gonna spread like a plague. From the punks with a few priors to the really bad guys on the run...anyone who's anyone...myself included, of course. All that evil scattered around out there...we're all gripped by the same fever. We'll all be drawn to the organization he was working with...'the League of Villains'." References Site Navigation pl:Giran Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Underworld Dealers Category:B-Rank Villains Category:Under Construction